Telepathic Connection
by Dutchie15
Summary: They say that when you love each other, you have a telepathic connection. Parents and their kids often have it, siblings, and lovers of course… We had that too. [CaRWash] WARNING: Character death!


**Disclaimer: **I would love to tell you that I own them, but a ticket to Los Angeles is still a bit to expensive. So nope, me don't own.

**Summary: **They say that when you love each other, you have a telepathic connection. Parents and their kids often have it, siblings, and lovers of course… We had that too. CaRWash WARNING: Character death!

**A/N: **Every time I tried to kill one of them I changed my mind in the end, thinking I couldn't do it. But since everyone does it, I can't stay behind, can I?

--------------------------------------------------

"_Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till it's gone?"_

_Joni Mitchell - Big Yellow Taxi_

They say that when you love each other, you have a telepathic connection.

Parents and their kids often have it, siblings, and lovers of course…

We had that too.

Not that we needed it, there was nothing wrong with our communication.

Still we had the ability to read each other's mind.

"Ryan, could you hand me the…"

"Luminol? Here you go."

"…right. Thanks."

"Cal, would you help me…"

"Process the bedroom? Sure."

"…okay. Let's go."

But that we were able to read each other's mind, had to mean we loved each other.

And though we didn't admit it, it scared us both.

It scared me because I was afraid to get hurt again.

On the other hand, I knew he'd never hurt me.

I don't know why he was scared.

I tried to ask him once, but he closed down.

And if he tried to ask me the same, so did I.

"Ryan, is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing."

"Ryan…"

"I'm fine Cal."

"If you say so."

"Cal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Calleigh…"

"There's nothing. Really."

"Okay. If you're sure."

Then eventually we pushed aside our fear and went out on a date.

We didn't call it a date though, we called it drinks after a tough shift.

But we did it again, and again, and again…

And by that time we started calling it dates.

The drinks turned into breakfast before shift, to dinner, to a walk on the beach.

To my front door.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Ryan."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you at the lab."

"Bye…"

"Thanks Ryan, I really enjoyed tonight."

"So did I. See you tomorrow."

"Wait. Won't you come in? For some coffee maybe?"

"Oh, uh…sure."

Well we took a rain check on the coffee.

Seconds after I closed the door I felt his lips on mine.

He pinned me against the door and god, it felt so good to have him close to me!

Especially after all those times I'd secretly daydreamed about it.

That night we ended up in my bedroom, which couldn't be called a surprise.

What could be called a surprise to me, was that he was still there the next morning.

"Good morning Cal."

"Morning. You're still here."

"Of course. Did you expect me to be gone?"

"Honestly? No. Not you. Let's try that again."

"Morning honey."

"Good morning Cal."

"Slept well?"

"Certainly. I love you Calleigh."

That was the first time he told me he loved me.

And I wanted to tell him so badly that I loved him too.

But my mouth wouldn't speak anymore.

It didn't really need to though.

He read my mind.

He told me he loved me on every occasion he got.

Later, my mouth decided it could tell him I loved him as well.

"I love you Cal."

"I know, you told me that just ten minutes ago."

"Can't say it often enough."

"Are you afraid I'm gonna forget it?"

"No. But we're in a dangerous job."

"Don't think about that."

"I love you Ryan."

"I know, your mind told me that just ten minutes ago."

"I'm serious! I love you."

"I know you do. What made you say it?"

"We're in a dangerous job."

Apparently he could read not only my mind, he could also read the future.

Because the job has proved to be dangerous.

The job killed Tim, Marisol, and seriously wounded the rest of us.

And now it killed Ryan.

He's being added to the list of people that died while I cared for them.

Or loved them, in this case.

Worst thing was, I was there with him when he died.

It was my fault.

"Ryan, check the kitchen for me, will you?"

"Sure Cal, got that covered."

"Clear! Ryan how's the kitchen?"

"It's clear."

"Good."

"Can you check the upstairs as well?"

"No problem."

"The downstairs is all clear. Ryan how about the upstairs?"

"It's clear as far as I can se…"

"Ryan? Oh my God Ryan! Baby, talk to me!"

And now here I stand, in the morning darkness, by his grave, alone.

No, that's not exactly true.

On the outside I'm alone, but inside… there are two.

Me, Calleigh Duquesne, 33 years, and her, yet to be named Wolfe, about 33 weeks.

Whatever her first name will be, her last name will be Wolfe, after her father.

He would've been a great father.

If only I had found the courage to tell him a bit sooner…maybe just a day.

But I didn't need to.

"Calleigh, I…I…"

"Shh Ryan, don't speak. It'll be okay."

"Cal…"

"You heard me."

"Cal…please listen."

"Ryan…save your energy."

"I love you. I love you both."

"I love you t…both?"

"Tell her that I loved you."

They say that when you love each other, you have a telepathic connection.

Parents and their kids often have it, siblings, and lovers of course…

We had that too.

Not that we needed it, there was nothing wrong with our communication.

Still we had the ability to read each other's mind.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't kill me for this! I'll bring him back to life in another story, I promise! Well, if you review that is.


End file.
